transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Being Slag
Repair Bay Like most of the rest of the Ark, the Repair Bay is made of smooth, clean orange metal. The lighting is considerably brighter in here, though, and things are kept much, much cleaner -- there's not even a dust bunny to be found. The chamber is large, with open spaces sufficient for even the largest Autobots -- barring combiners -- to haul themselves, or be hauled. Around the edges of the room, various storage units and equipment cabinets holding specialized parts and tools, ranging from common lugnuts to special gear for specific Autobots. The center of the Repair Bay is an island consisting of several medical beds, with overhead scanners feeding information to a set of consoles. A drain at the center of the room is useful for cleaning up any messes that get made. In one corner of the room, a picture of Ratchet has been put up, depicting the famously party-hearty medic giving a thumbs-up while pouring energon into his mouth straight from the old repair bay's fuel injector. Contents: Foxfire Raindance Crosshairs Sideswipe Mecha-Triceratops Decibel Holo-Ratchet Obvious exits: Northwest leads to Weapons Control Room . North leads to Corridor . Dee-Kal combs a strand from her optics. Foxfire wakes up after a good recharge session. He is still damaged--namely dented badly from Shockwave trying to crush him. He now occupies one of the med tables. Slag is strapped down, with a muzzle over his mouth. He growls as he tries to pull against his straps, snarling and roaring, his words muffled thanks to the muzzle which is helping chain him down. First Aid is currently at the chief medical officer's desk. Ratchet used to own this desk, but since his demise it's shifted around depending on who's assigned here. Often it's vacant. With the Ark much busier than normal, new life has been breathed into these hallowed halls. It feels good to be back. Currently First Aid is reading a magazine called Guns n' Bullets. Strange, that. As Foxfire wakes up, there's a soft beep from the life support systems monitoring the Cassettibot, alerting First Aid to the development. Crosshairs is just walking into the medical bay. He stops and blinks a couple times as he catches sight of Slag. Immediatly, he shakes his head and begins to head towards Foxfire as well. He'll just punch him a few more times to make First Aid's job even harder. On the way, he catches sight of First's reading material. "Hardly your usual choice. I thought you liked those news reels and color supplements?" Combat: Crosshairs runs a diagnostic check on Mecha-Triceratops Dee-Kal occupies a niche where the molten magma seeped into the Ark partway, all those years ago. Wings folded, it's not a bad place to catch a nap. Which she does - while nobody's watching... Foxfire yawns out of habit. He blinks and looks around. "Man," he groans, "I feel awful." He tries to stand up, but only succeeds in flopping down onto his side when he realizes he can barely get to his feet. First Aid strides up to Foxfire's med table, tucking the magazine under his arm. He sighs at Crosshairs. "Blades signed me up for a vorn's subscription. By accident. With certain sections circled in red marker. Also by accident. Along with a Cliff's Notes version detailing recommendations. Apparently this was also an accident. I told him I'd be happy to contact the magazine publisher and have them correct the mailing address, but Blades accidentally told me not to bother." As Foxfire shows signs of life, the doctor leans in, "Hello Foxfire. I was about to ask you how you feel, but as usual you're already a few steps ahead. Please, you're better off not moving for now. Shockwave did a number on you. Just hold tight and we'll have you up and chasing turbo-rabbits in no time at all." Foxfire lifts his head, perks his ears, and wags his tail slightly at the sound of First Aid's voice. "'Kay!" He settles down. "While you're at it, can you check my claws? I think I damaged them while trying to escape." Crosshairs turns and almost trips over Dee-Kal. Likely actually stepping on her belly. "Argh!" He says. "Argh!" He bends down. "You alright?" Then, apparently slightly weirded out by /stepping/ on someone he moves away, heading for Foxfire meaning to help First Aid. "Lemme see those claws, little guy." His voice says and he holds out a hand. Though he's still eyeing that magazine. "You considering buying something?" He wants to know from First Aid. Something small and purplish with a huge tail scampers across to the niche in the rock. Standing on hind paws, Pong proceeds to lick the daylights out of Deek's face. The Junkette reacts in disgust, pulling back, making a face with vocals to match. Foxfire extends his claws and holds out a forepaw. Dee-Kal tries to brush both the invading foot and her Cassettijunk companion out of the way, drowsily. Pong is not easily deterred, however... if Dee-Kal thinks she can catch a snooze, she's got another thought coming. And another face wash... Combat: Crosshairs runs a diagnostic check on Assault Battle Tank Slag growls and tries to pull at his straps, the straps keeping him down onto the bed and he growls and bellows with a mouth closed, simply trying to wiggle about to tear the bed down atleast with his weight. Standing up and the main cannon sliding over to his left arm and the rest of the turret staying on his back, the body of the tank seems to shrink into the lighter, faster form of Steeltread. Pong persists. Dee-Kal, thoroughly saturated with Steeltread walks his way into the ark and into the repair bay. "hmm....so this is where the Dinobots were created, hmm?" Pong persists. Dee-Kal, thoroughly saturated with tape-critter spit, can't try and ignore it any more. She sits up and utters a loud "Yuck-!" wiping the worst of the moisture from her face. If the tape-junk had a cunning plan - it worked. Deek is up! First Aid takes a step to the side to give Crosshairs room to check out Foxfire's claws. He'll work on the rest of Foxfire's damage. "Maybe. Blades circled pretty much everything in the swords section, but I don't have room for something like that. Also I have scalpels if things need cutting." First Aid is somewhat uncomfortable talking about this sort of thing, but he recognizes its importance. "Not only that but I have a feeling I can expect that sort of thing for Christmas anyhow." First Aid's laser scalpel fingertips slice away the damaged sections of Foxfire once his damage circuitry has been switched to maintenance mode. At Steeltread's question, First Aid just smiles inwardly. He'll let Slag answer that question (if the muzzle lets him), but the question makes the Protectobot a bit nostalgic, even if he wasn't here for the Dinobots' construction. Foxfire lays still and lets the larger two mechs do their thing. Steeltread leans down and pets Foxfire. he always did enjoy the tape-fox. Fanfare comes thumping in. Despite being on medical leave it seems the mech wasn't down for long. But at least he's only carrying a crate half the size he usually did. His rainbow glitter paint job is now (thankfully) gone, with only bare grey metal showing now. Pong pads over towards the larger mechs and Foxfire. While Dee-Kal hoist herself to her feet and searches for something to wipe her face, the Junk tape approaches Foxfire and squeaks loudly. First Aid continues his work on Foxfire. As Steeltread arrives, he realizes Slag never answered the question. "Yes, this is where Wheeljack and Ratchet built the Dinobots. This place holds a lot of memories," he comments. Combat: First Aid runs a diagnostic check on Foxfire =[ Evaluation of Foxfire ] Foxfire is conscious and COMBAT-OK. Foxfire is moderately wounded. Combat: First Aid expertly repairs Foxfire's injuries. Combat: First Aid is able to repair some of Foxfire's internal systems damage. Slag growls and snarls, trying to open his mouth against the muzzle and continues to shake violently against the bed, roaring inside his mouth as he snarls and struggles, obviously trying to get out of the bed which was forced upon him when he tried to sneak away to smash more decepticons. He snarls and looks about, growling a little bit quiet at the words of being created here and then goes back to his violent struggling. Foxfire gets petted. He enjoys it. "Mmm...that feels a lot better," he informs First Aid. Fanfare pauses and turns to stare at slag a little, still holding the box in his hands now. He shifts uneasily at the Dinobots' anger. Fanfare pauses and turns to stare at slag a little, still holding the box in his hands now. He shifts uneasily at the Dinobots' anger. Optics finally glance to the medics present, then the junkions nad finally the other autobots there, smiling a little as he notes Foxfire being worked upon as they spoke. First Aid glances over his shoulder at Slag's anger. Is it just impatience, or something else? "Fanfare, could you please see what Slag needs?" he asks. For all he knwos Slag might be in discomfort and need immediate medical treatment. The tape-Junk's mouth hangs open, awed, looking at Foxfire. "..squeak..." "Aye Aye Doctorrr." rolls the mech, turning to set the part box down before he turns and walks over to the Dinobot. he peers at the dinos' head carefully, pondering how to do this. Then he steps to one SIDE of the dinobot, crouching to release the muzzle, a hand moving to place firmly on the nose horn "Now Slag, what do'ye need there, mate?" Bugatti Veyron blip-blips awaken and transforms, now fully repaired and recovered from the lashings of catechism's whip. "That was a good rest cycle." With a series of gear shifts and smoothly sliding components, the Bugatti Veyron sportscar transforms into the Autobot Penumbra. Slag glares at Fanfare as he undoes the strap and once the mech had his nose horn, he began swinging his head as much as he could with his horns strapped down. "ME SLAG WANT GO SMASH SCEPTYCONS!!!!! ME SLAG NO NEED MORE REST!!!" He bellows as loudly as he could, trying to aim his nose horn at the mech as good as he could as if fanfare was the cause of his troubles. Slag succeeds in grasping Fanfare, throwing him off-balance. Foxfire barks loudly as he witnesses this. "Slag! Stop!" Fanfare tries to hold on, but his own systems were still recovering from his repairs and he is shoved away, a new dent punched in his chestplate by the end of the Dinobots' horn. With a somewhat startled cry he tumbles backwards with a crash of armor against the floor "... Ach! no need fer that mate! Ye'll be able to soon." he rumbles. Penumbra blink-blinks observing the dino-dilemna in progress. "Huh, if only we knew what soothed a savage Slag..." Pong sits, one paw raised, blue optics focused on Foxfire. He squeaks a line, ears up. Then Slag makes him skitter under a console, squealing in fear. Dee-Kal looks up from washing her face, a fresh towel in both her hands, ready to dry. "What the smurf..?" she exclaims, and hurries over to the Autobot plane. "Fanfare! Dai jobu? Are you all right?" Fanfare sits up and rubs at the dent in his chest "Aye, ah'm fine. Jus' a wee dent." he reassures, climbing to his feet. "Thank ye." Pong looks out from under the console, while Dee-Kal helps Fanfare back to his feet as best she can. "Easy, now... good thing you are not organic or you would bleed all over the place... Smurf it, Slag, what is your problem?!" Then she relents. "Slag... you are restless, ne..? I know how you must feel. How dare the Septics take over Mexico..? You are angry they dare to invade..?" "ME SLAG ANGRY ME DIDNT SMASH ANY!!!" Slag bellows at the junkette and growls at foxfire, fire gathering in his mouth and he was about to breathe it out onto the cassettibot and instead gumbies come and tackle him, putting the muzzle back on him. He snarls and roars with his mouth closed again, smoke coming from his mouth as the fire dies down. Dee-Kal holds up both palms, approaching, but not too closely. "Peace, Slag-sama, you are a mighty warrior. You know we all admire your strength and power." She pauses, standing upright. "You did not smash any at all?" First Aid finishes up with Foxfire, giving the foxybot a friendly pat. "Rest easy, Foxfire." With a loud sigh, he turns his attention on Slag, "Easy, big guy! You're going to be able to smash Sceptycon- I mean Decepticons a lot better once I repair your systems!" He rushes over to help his comrades. "There's plenty of them out there for you to smash later!" Fanfare remains to one side, mostly since he still carried highly volatile fule. He nods in agreement to First Aid "Aye. Ye'll smash a lot once ye on yer feet again." promises the mech with a smile "Till now, can ah git ye anything tae make ye feel better?" Dee-Kal looks at Slag, one hand round her elbow, the other supporting her chin. "Well-!" she admires. "I am very impressed! You are saving them for later? You cunning old Dinobot. You are letting them think they are so smart, ne..?" Slag couldnt take it. He growls at the autobots present and if it wasnt for the muzzle, the whole area would be set ablazed as he snarls and growls and just continues to struggle to try and break free, now ignoring everyone as he tried to fight to get free. Pong cautiously pads out from under the console. Deek looks to her small companion, then crouches and scoops him up. She ruffles his ears and carries him to the med table Foxfire occupies, setting him down. She reverses and leans against the med table comfortably. "Just wait till the Septics find out you have been saving your energy for an special sneak attack!" She folds her arms. "They will not stand a *chance* when you surprise them..!" Fanfare blinks at Deek Kal, then tries to think, then just moves away from the Dinobot, instead towards Foxfire "How are ye feeling, Laddie?" he asks quietly. For him First Aid scowls inwardly as Slag continues to struggle and thrash about. "Darn it, Slag, we can't repair you when you're like this..." The Protectobot steps forward and taps several buttons on the monitoring and life support system hooked up to the Dinobot, planning to put the Dinobot under for now. He shakes his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "Oooh, now I'm getting the other kind of nostalgic feeling," he sighs. Dee-Kal sighs quietly. "The 'here we smurf again' feeling..?" she inquires to First Aid. Slag continues to thrash and move about however his movements become slower and slower,before his optics glow dimmer and finally he is shut down atleast temporarily. Peace and quiet once again. First Aid nods, "Yes," he confirms to Dee-Kal. "Honestly, I feel really bad for poor Slag. Always so angry and confused. I like to think of the medical ward as a place where Autobots can relax and know they're in good hands, but I genuinely don't know how to help him when he's like this." Dee-Kal ventures over. She places her palms on the Dinobot's massive frame. "Is Slag... a bazurker, Master First-Aid..? It is as though he is too angry... was he taunted..?" "A berserker?" First Aid asks. He idly works on Slag while the Dinobot is out, mostly concentrating on relieving any pain he might be experiencing. "I wasn't at the battle, but I imagine he was probably taunted." He shrugs, "Slag gets like this sometimes, Dee-Kal." Pong sits up and tilts his head. Squeak-squeak-squeak. Deek looks over her shoulder. "Oh, he is sleeping, Pong. It is safe." "Aye. " Agrees Fanfare, turning away from Foxfire now "He's grumpy. He needs tae sleep more." the mech rumbles with a smile, rubbing the dent again First Aid leans in. Sparks can be seen as First Aid works at the circuitry underneath one of Slag's massive armour plates. Pong stands up, his huge tail S-curved over his back. The Cassettijunk looks at Foxfire... then lowers down on his front feet, wagging his tail from side to side mischievously. "..*squeak!*" Dee-Kal watches First Aid at work, ready to chip in and help if required. "Sludge is so nice. He lets me sit on his back and ride in dino mode... it does not bother him at all." First Aid begins putting his tools away. "Well I've done all I can for him until he calms down," he tells Dee-Kal. The Protectobot nods to the mini-junk and continues to make the rounds on the other damaged Autobots.